Dark Soul
by Jude-8
Summary: La oscuridad de un corazón, puede consumirte por completo si no estás preparado para enfrentar tus propios demonios, ¿Con ese corazón tan débil planeas ser un héroe?


**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Kohei Horikoshi.**

**Está historia está dedicada a Elizabeth Sherdic. Las explicaciones estarán al final del capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1.- El trabajo de un héroe.**

Sus botas resonaron por la calle, el leve tacón aún se escuchaba un poco más alto que el de su acompañante. Miró con disimulo todo a su alrededor. Hacía muchos años se había acostumbrado a los personajes raros, cuando paso "eso", se acostumbró a las personas normales, por decirlo de alguna forma, y ahora, tenía que volverse a acostumbrar a las personas extrañas.

Se preguntó si su hermana, la cual siempre parecía un conejo asustado, estaría bien viviendo en un mundo así.

− Vallamos a comer – Le dijo al rubio que caminaba tras ella – Quiero probar que preparan aquí.

El hombre asintió con calma, señalándole un restaurante que estaba cruzando la calle.

Ignoró al hombre con cabeza de cactus que pasaba a su lado y entró con calma, pensando si de verdad su hermana se sentiría tranquila en un lugar así. Se tomó la barbilla con calma, pensando si deberían mantenerla más tiempo en casa y no dejar que saliera a encontrarse con esas personas raras.

− La señorita Estela estará bien.

La voz de Amel la trajo de regresó a la realidad, y asintió con la cabeza, tomando la carta y ordenando algo ligero, con la esperanza de acostumbrarse a la comida antes de ingresar a la escuela. Recordó con un poco de vergüenza la forma en la que su padre había establecido los términos a su entrada.

Después de todo, la llegada de su familia al país mantenía un extraño equilibrio de paz y seguridad al emperador, pero al igual que antes, la gente seguía teniéndoles miedo.

Miró hacía alrededor, buscando los patrones de decoración, cuando de pronto lo vio. El aliento se le fue por un minuto, en el que tardó en comprender que no era esa persona, si no alguien parecido. Su cabello no era negro, era blanco y rojo, y sus ojos eran de diferente color, pero no negros. No estaba esa calma y sonrisa en su cara, ni sus ropas holgadas.

No era él después de todo.

Suspiró mirando su vaso, habían pasado ya 5 años, y aun no sabía si podría regresar algún día a ese lugar.

El chico, que seguramente tendría su edad salió del restaurante. No era él pero se parecía.

− Iré al baño.

Amel asintió, dejándola marchar.

Apenas entró al baño saltó por la ventana, y con cuidado de no ser vista, comenzó a seguir discretamente al chico, que caminaba con calma, y una expresión neutra, como si simplemente estuviera aburrido.

Sus pasos eran cortos, su ropa no llamaba la atención, lo más llamativo era su cabello y la marca de quemadura que había sobre uno de sus ojos. Se puso detrás de un poste, viendo cómo se detenía y miraba alrededor, tal vez sintiendo que era seguido.

El chico comenzó a avanzar de nuevo, adelantándosele un poco más de lo que le gustaría, pero no quería llamar la atención ni perderse, se detuvo tras una jardinera para evitar ser vista, observando por entre las ramas del creciente árbol como el chico miraba hacia atrás.

Suspiro de alivio, sintiéndose tensa tras un segundo.

"_Creo que me convertí en mamá"_ Pensó con angustia.

Miró de nuevo por entre las ramas, sin encontrarse al chico y mordiendo sus labios. No debía seguir ese comportamiento. En sus 15 años de vida jamás había copiado ese extraño comportamiento de su madre, no debería empezar en ese momento.

− ¿Encontró algo interesante?

La voz de Amel la sobresaltó, haciendo que se levantara de golpe, y como consecuencia que su cabello se enredara en las ramas del árbol en que se ocultaba.

Su quedó grito salió más agudo de lo que le gustaría, mientras el rubio se reía y le ayudaba a desenredar su cabello. La coleta no le ayudaba, así que tuvo que cortar la liga que lo sujetaba, dejándolo caer hacía su espalda. La chica se puso completamente roja al verse descubierta por el guardia, ignorando que su grito había atraído la atención del joven al que anteriormente había seguido.

El chico no le tomo importancia al asunto al ver que solo era cabello enredado y continuo su camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomó el libro con calma, leyendo con tranquilidad, ignorando los moretones de sus brazos o piernas, después de todo, luego del baño se había sentido más relajada.

− Necesitas practicar más − La voz de su hermano la sacó de su lectura y asintió con calma, viendo el fuego de la chimenea en esa pequeña casa que su padre había comprado − Sigo creyendo que es demasiado pequeña – Dijo el chico refiriéndose a la casa.

La chica frunció el ceño. Cabello negro y ojos rojos, los dos tenían la misma apariencia, pero su hermano Carl, tenía sangre Asmodiana, mientas ella poseía ethernano. Lo único que los liberaba del Mana de los magos. Ironías del destino, pensó desde que era niña.

− ¿Estarás bien en la capital?

El chico de 19 años asintió con calma, después de todo tenían que adaptarse a ese nuevo entorno.

− Siempre eh convivido con los humanos, estos son solo un poco diferentes a los usuales.

La chica sonrió algo incomoda. Un poco diferentes no es como los llamaría, después de todo, no conocía a muchas personas con cabezas en forma de cactus.

− Entonces yo también me esforzare.

El chico la miró por unos segundos.

− ¿Quién dijo que me esforzaría por unos humanos?

La chica le sonrió incomoda de nuevo. Así era su hermano después de todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Amel aún estaba dormido cuando salió, su hermano había salido más temprano que él, así que tenía unas horas antes de ser descubierta, encontrada, regañada, y posiblemente apaleada como el día anterior.

Miró a su alrededor, activando sus sentidos una vez más.

No fue difícil hacerlo, pero tenía tiempo que no lo hacía, no era tan necesario después de todo, y había perdido un poco de práctica.

Encontró rápido el rastro, sintiéndose como su madre una vez más, pero ignorando la sensación. Después de todo, al día siguiente entraría a la escuela, y era probable que jamás se volviera a encontrar con ese chico.

Encontrarlo fue sencillo, estaba practicando en un doujo con su Quirk.

Era de hielo.

Y entonces sí pudo sentir que repetía la historia de su madre, siguiendo a un portador de hielo, que además era un Tsundere por lo que había notado el día anterior.

Suspiró con frustración, esa era una relación que por nada del mundo quería repetir. No culpaba a su madre ni a su padre, eran adultos que tomaron las mejores decisiones, pero una relación sin un cierre y con ese tipo de antecedente, fue fácil encontrar el caos en ella, y en todo lo que se produjo antes de que ellos estuvieran juntos.

La relación de sus padres fue víctima de eso.

Vio al chico salir del doujo, se debatió unos segundos en si debía seguirlo o no, pero al final lo hizo, después de todo, nunca hablaría con él. Caminó tras él unas calles, hasta que entró en un callejón, al parecer para cortar camino.

Vio su espada en la cintura.

Aun no se acostumbraba a la ciudad, y por lo que sabía con todas las habilidades descubiertas, además de tener una cabeza de cactus, podían ser peligrosas, sobre todo en un callejón. No estaba segura si su espada la protegería.

Miró con algo de precaución dentro, viendo si era demasiado peligroso. Tampoco podía arriesgarse o exponerse de esa forma.

Antes de que pudiera asimilar si había peligro, una mano la jalo hacía el callejón, empujándola contra la pared, y pegándola a ella con hielo. Se quedó completamente quieta. Hacía frío, pero el hielo no le quemaba. Podía despegarse, pero eso significaba que su ropa se rompería.

− Desde ayer me sigues, ¿Por qué?

Un ojo turquesa y uno gris.

Aunque se pareciera físicamente, era completamente diferente a él después de todo.

− Lo siento – Dijo con calma – Lo confundí con otra persona.

El chico la miró fijamente, no mostraba prácticamente ninguna emoción, así que realmente no sabía que estaba pensando. Mantener la calma para ella era más difícil, que se sentía incomoda por la cercanía.

− Soy su hijo, pero él no es el clase de héroes que haga favores.

Mantener su rostro neutral fue más difícil después de esa frase, sobre todo teniendo en cuanta que no sabía de quien era hijo. Optó por mirarlo con seriedad.

− Yo no necesito favores – Dijo con firmeza, imaginando el rostro molesto de su hermano si eso se llegaba a malinterpretar – Simplemente lo confundí − El chico siguió sin cambiar su expresión, lo que comenzaba a desesperarla − ¿Puedo irme ahora que todo está aclarado?

El hielo se derritió tras ella, dejándole una sensación de calor, sintiendo su ropa mojada. Cerró los ojos un momento, pensando en cómo explicar…

− ¡Señorita!

La voz de Amel la asustó por un segundo, había cambiado su expresión apenas una fracción de segundo, mientras se acomodaba la ropa, aun húmeda, para que no pareciera mojada.

− ¿Es a ti?

Miró al chico frente a ella, estaba tan concentrada en esquivar las preguntas de Amel que se olvidó del chico frente a ella. Su expresión no pudo ser cambiada a tiempo, y supo que él la había visto.

− ¿Esta bien señorita?

Para cuando Amel había llegado al callejón su expresión era calmada, aun con su ropa mojada, y con un chico frente a ella. La expresión del rubio le dijo que definitivamente le diría a su hermano, por lo que tuvo que esforzarse en una expresión serena, sin mostrar el pánico que sentía ante la idea de que su hermano se enterara de esa situación.

− Si – Dijo alegrándose que su voz no temblara – Solo un malentendido.

Amel la miró fijamente, sabía que ese era el chico que ella había seguido el día anterior.

− ¿La encontraste?

"_Estoy muerta" _Pensó con pánico al escuchar la voz de su hermano.

No pudo evitar temblar levemente ante la idea, apenas manteniendo su postura al ver la imponente figura de su hermano asomarse al callejón. El chico entrecerró sus ojos levemente al verla.

− Solo aclarábamos un malentendido – Dijo con apenas una nota de miedo en su voz.

− Entonces regresemos a casa – Dijo observándola fríamente con sus ojos rojos.

La chica avanzó un paso que apenas se notó tembloroso cuando sintió un brazo sobre su hombro.

− Ya que aclaramos las cosas, quisiera invitarla a desayunar.

La voz del chico sonó tan aburrida como de costumbre, pero pudo sentir la tensión en el brazo que tenía sobre su hombro, así como la posición de sus manos, seguramente preparándose para usar el hielo.

El rostro de su hermano, visiblemente enojado por la situación, así como la postura de Amel y la del propio chico a su lado, le indico que las cosas no acabarían bien si no hacía algo al respecto.

− Se lo agradezco – Se apresuró a decir separándose del chico – Pero ya eh causado demasiados problemas.

Caminó lejos de él rápidamente, poniéndose al lado de Amel, que la siguió mientras avanzaba hacía su hermano. El pelinegro le puso su capa en la espalda, para ocultar su ropa mojada, y se alejaron del lugar con calma.

El chico se quedó con una sensación agridulce al verla marchar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miró la fotografía frente a él.

Su madre.

Cerró los ojos unos momentos, escuchando la tetera sonar. Era molesto.

Después de todo, él no pudo salvarla.

Fue solo un segundo que la expresión en su rostro cambio, ella tuvo miedo por algún motivo. Aun no sabía que fue lo que lo impulso a tratar de salvarla, tal vez el recuerdo de quien no pudo salvar.

Aunque igualmente, había fracasado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus mejillas rojas, los moretones que apenas se curaban en sus brazos, piernas, y ahora espalda y vientre, se veían más que antes, además del cansancio por el entrenamiento, y el regaño recibido por parte de su hermano, no le daban una sensación agradable.

− ¿Está bien señorita?

Miró a Annie con calma, asintiendo con la cabeza levemente. ¿Qué podía decir después de todo? La anciana se portaba muy amable con ella, pero seguía siendo la empleada de más confianza de su padre.

− ¿Crees que es porque no soy su hermana de sangre?

El rostro de Annie se descompuso por un segundo, sin saber que responder.

− No, es porque te portas mal.

La voz de su hermano la sobresaltó por un segundo, viendo como entraba a su habitación, indicándole con la mirada a la mujer que saliera, la cual lo hizo sin decir una sola palabra.

− No me porte mal – Susurró la chica.

El chico se pasó una mano por el cabello aún húmedo y la miró por algunos segundos.

− Padre y yo estaremos muy lejos, debes ser capaz de defenderte – Se acercó a ella tomándola de la mejilla con sus dedos, jalándola levemente – Eres Seika Castiello, nunca olvides eso.

La chica asintió, tratando de librarse del agarre de su mejilla sin mucho éxito. Era una costumbre que su hermano tenía con ella y con su hermana, que no había desaparecido a lo largo de los años como esperaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entró con paso lento al aula, había muchas personas. Eran veinte en total, con ella 21.

Ese no era el sistema, los recomendados ya habían sido anunciados cuando su padre fue a inscribirla. Había sentido pena incluso por el director, el cual era un animalito muy pequeño comparado con su padre.

Se sentó casi al final del aula, había sido inscrita como "sin Quirk", por lo que le habían permitido ingresar su espada, aunque no llamaba tanto la atención, lo hacía más de lo necesario.

Su espalda aun dolía por los golpes, al igual que sus piernas y brazos, por lo que evito recargarse más de la cuenta. Todos sus compañeros hablaban y se presentaban los unos a los otros, casi pasando desapercibida.

Sintió una mirada sobre su nuca, sorprendiéndose al ver al chico de cabello blanco y rojo observarla.

Desvío la mirada con rapidez. ¡Se suponía que nunca lo volvería a ver! ¡¿Qué debería hacer ahora?! ¿Fingir que nunca lo conocío?

− Hola ribbit − La chica miró con calma, a pesar de la impresión que tuvo, a la chica frente a ella, asintiendo con la cabeza – Soy Asui Tsuyu, llámame Tsuyu˗Chan.

Mantuvo su postura, alejando su espalda del respaldo, mirándola con calma.

− Castiello Seika.

La chica dio un pequeño respingo, pero enseguida se recompuso, viéndola con calma.

− Un placer.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, respingando un poco al ver en la entrada a su profesor en un saco de dormir.

¿Su día no podía ser normal?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La prueba física la había dejado agotada.

Aunque no lo demostrara, el correr o hacer abdominales con su cuerpo así de lastimado le había provocado bastante dolor, por lo que concentrarse en la clase de inglés fue aún más difícil de lo que se suponía que era.

Espero con ansía el momento en que se acabaron las clases, caminando con calma rumbo a la salida. Los guardias de la familia no tenían permitido entrar, por lo que se quedaban en la entrada hasta que ella saliera, para luego escoltarla a la casa.

− Seika˗Chan ¿Caminamos juntas?

Miró a Tsuyu tras ella, algo incomoda que le hablara por su primer nombre, negando levemente con la cabeza.

− Lo siento, puede resultarte muy incómodo.

La chica de cabello verde la miró algo extrañada, mientras se alejaba hacía la salida.

− Todoroki Shoto − La voz calmada y conocida la hizo detener su andar, viendo al chico que la veía con una mirada calmada.

No supo que decir por unos instantes en los que su mirada se mostró sorprendida, no esperaba tener que hablar de nuevo con ese chico.

− Señorita ¿Está todo bien?

Miró hacía adelante, donde Ellen la miraba con mirada algo preocupada. Sus ojos violetas sobresalían por su cabello azul atado en la coleta, pero sabía que aun con su aspecto, era una guardia bastante fuerte y obstinada.

− Si, es un compañero.

La chica caminó hacía el frente, sin ver a Todoroki de nuevo.

− Así que a eso se refería.

El chico desvío su mirada hacía Tsuyu, que hablaba con una chica de cabello rosa.

− ¿A qué?

La chica puso un dedo sobre su boca y apunto a la chica de cabello azulado.

− No creo que a Seika˗Chan la dejen convivir mucho con los demás.

− ¿Seika˗Chan? ¿Ya la llamas por su nombre?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

Todoroki comenzó a caminar, viendo a lo lejos como la figura de la chica se hacía más borrosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Seika˗Chan, hola.

La morena le sonrío levemente a Tsuyu asintiendo con la cabeza. No le agradaba que alguien externo a su familia le hablara por su primer nombre.

− Buenos días.

La chica de pelo verde le sonrió, dando una vuelta frente a ella.

− ¿Qué te parece mi traje?

La chica la observó por un segundo.

− Se ve útil.

La chica le sonrió levemente ante esa definición.

− ¿Cómo elegiste tu traje?

La chica miró su ropa por unos segundos. El pantalón y la chaqueta eran negros, igual al de su padre y su hermano.

− Es el traje de batalla de la familia – Dijo con voz clara – Solo omití la capa.

Tsuyu asintió, sin saber cómo continuar esa conversación.

El grito del héroe número 1 del país comenzó la clase, dividiendo el grupo en subgrupos, en héroes y villanos, tratando de animarlos a algo.

No le tomó mucha importancia a su equipo, ya que no le agradaba trabajar con quien intentaba evitar, además de que la primera batalla fue demasiado extraña. Los problemas personales de sus compañeros nublaron su juicio, dando como resultado el daño a la estructura.

− Sé que el grupo de villanos estará en desventaja… pero ¡Den lo mejor de ustedes!

Miró levemente a su profesor con fastidio.

Al tener un número impar, un equipo había quedado de 3 personas. El equipo en el que ella estaba, que se enfrentaba a un chico con cola y una chica invisible. Sus compañeros eran el chico hielo y uno con un extraño don en los brazos.

− ¡Ahora, empecemos el segundo encuentro de entrenamiento interno!

El grito del maestro se escuchó fuerte y solo atino a suspirar mientras seguía a sus compañeros dentro del edificio.

El chico de los brazos los duplico y extendió, formando orejas en la punta de estos. Tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no alejarse corriendo. Era lo normal de ese mundo, y tendría que irse acostumbrando después de todo.

Uno de los oídos se convirtió en boca cuando estaban llegando a su lado.

− Uno en la sala del norte en el cuarto piso – Dijo la boca que se había formado – El otro está en alguna parte del mismo… Están descalzos – Se formó otra boca en otro brazo − ¿La invisible viene a atacar a capturarnos eh?

El chico de hielo avanzo unos pasos.

− Esperen afuera, es peligroso.

La morena apretó el mango de su espada con molestia.

− Estaremos bien.

El chico la miró unos segundos mientras tocaba la pared con su mano derecha.

− Estoy seguro que nuestro oponente planea una batalla defensiva – La pared y el piso bajo su pierna izquierda se empezó a congelar – Pero eso no me importa.

La chica suspiro, sacando su espada y poniéndola en el suelo. Su otro compañero se quedó a su lado algo confundido, sintiendo el frío por todo el edificio, y acercándose a ella con un poco de precaución.

A los pocos segundos Todoroki giró su mirada hacía ellos, el hielo no los había congelado, y se veía el circulo alrededor de ellos causada por el área.

− Vamos entonces – Dijo la chica caminando hacia él.

Detuvo su andar y giro su mirada al igual que el chico al escuchar un ruido sordo tras ellos, siendo su otro compañero de equipo, el cual se había resbalado al intentar caminar sobre el hielo. El chico se levantó con rapidez y se puso en el círculo que había descongelado.

− Haré guardia aquí para cualquier problema.

Los dos chicos asintieron sin prestarle atención, comenzando a caminar por las escaleras.

La mueca en su rostro duró más de lo deseado, pero sus piernas adoloridas resentían el subir las escaleras, aún más con la precaución de no resbalar por ellas debido al hielo que las cubría.

− Puedo ir solo, no habrá peligro.

La chica lo miró con molestia por unos segundos.

− Estaré bien.

Siguieron caminando por unos pisos más, hasta llegar 4to piso. El silencio que los envolvía fue extraño, aunque realmente no tenían nada que decirse el uno al otro.

Abrieron la puerta para ver al chico rubio con cola frente a la bomba, que enseguida se puso en posición de combate para enfrentarlos.

− Puedes moverte si quieres – Dijo Todoroki con calma – Pero la piel de tus pies se desprenderá y no podrás pelear al máximo.

Pasaron a su lado, notando la expresión de frustración y derrota del chico. Le dio un poco de pena, pero lo dejó pasar, poniéndose al lado de la bomba mientras su compañero la tocaba.

− ¡El equipo de héroes, gana!

La voz de su maestra le resultó molesta una vez más, pero se olvidó de ella cuando el calor comenzó a llenar la habitación, descongelando el edificio a su paso.

− ¿Calor?

Escuchó a su compañero, observando con atención como el hielo se derretía, dejando paso a agua tibia que caía del techo y las paredes.

− Lo siento, la diferencia de habilidades es muy grande.

La voz de Todoroki la sacó de su ensoñación, caminando junto a él hacía la salida. El chico la había observado por unos segundos fijamente, poniendo una mueca de molestia por unos segundos, antes de regresar a su expresión habitual.

Se dirigió hacía el vestidor con sus compañeras de clase sin hacer ningún comentario, solo escuchando algunas cosas sobre Todoroki y Midoriya. El problema es que ella no sabía quién era Midoriya.

− ¿Cómo lo evitaste?

− ¿Eh?

La pregunta vino de una chica de cabello castaño.

− El hielo ¿Cómo lo evitaste?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

− El aura.

Su compañera la miró por unos segundos.

− Es cierto, Deku˗Kun dijo que eras una Castiello, seguramente querrá conocer todo acerca de tus habilidades, es una pena que se haya perdido tu encuentro.

La morena la vio unos segundos.

_¿Quién era Deku?_

El resto de las clases fueron calmadas, rara vez hablaba con sus compañeros, salvó Tsuyu, que era la que le hablaba a ella directamente.

Salió con calma luego de las clases, dejando atrás a sus compañeros, que estaban hablando con un chico de cabello verde, el cual fue del primer equipo que tuvo la batalla.

La idea de enfrentar preguntas respecto a los Castiello y las habilidades de Aura no le agradaban en absoluto.

− Los moretones.

Casi saltó al escuchar la vez de Todoroki tras ella, girándose apenas para verlo, algo extrañada.

− ¿Qué?

El chico la miró fijamente por unos segundos, haciéndola sentir incoomoda.

− Tus brazos, tu abdomen, tus piernas, tu espalda… Estás llena de moretones.

La chica lo miró con sorpresa, seguramente se había dado cuenta cuando descongelo el edificio, cuando el agua mojo su ropa.

− Mi entrenamiento es duro – Dijo con voz un poco hostil – No poseo Quirck, así que debó entrenar mi cuerpo.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, quedándose congelada, literalmente, en su lugar, viendo sus zapatos atrapados en el hielo.

− ¡Tú! – Dijo molesta, girándose hacía él.

El chico la miró con seriedad, haciéndola sentir extraña por unos segundos.

− Te ayudaré, te protegeré si confías lo suficiente en mí.

La seriedad con la que él chico había hablado la puso incomoda, él iba en serio respecto a eso. Estaban en una escuela para ser héroes, proteger a los demás era el trabajó de un héroe después de todo.

Cerró los ojos un momento, apretando el mango de su espada, viendo al chico sin expresión.

− No soy una damisela en apuros – Dijo con seguridad – Está es la vida que yo elegí.

La vio caminar con algo de sorpresa, no se había dado cuenta cuando había desecho el hielo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miró su taza de té con calma.

Los recuerdos de su infancia le dejaban un mal sabor de boca, sus elecciones y su forma de rebeldía contra su padre, era lo único que podía hacer.

El haber heredado el poder del fuego hizo su infancia difícil, lastimó a su madre, ni siquiera conocía del todo bien a sus hermanos después de tanto tiempo. Él odiaba a su padre por todo lo que había hecho, pero…

"−_Está es la vida que yo elegí"._

Cerró los ojos un momento, tocando la cicatriz de su ojo izquierdo.

¿Qué había elegido él? Y… ¿Qué iba a elegir ahora?

* * *

Y fin, por ahora.

Hola!

Realmente salgó de mi zona de confort al escribir esta historia, aunque voy al corriente en cuanto a manga y animación, no eh entrado de lleno al fandom, y siento que podría estar descuidada en cuanto a algunos aspectos que aún no eh llegado a ver, si llegan a ver algún error, por favor háganmelo saber.

La historia es una apuesta que perdí (como concejo, nunca apuesten con quien tiene información sobre ustedes T˗T) y por la que tuve que ponerme al corriente con otra historia que hasta el momento desconocía.

Eliza (la despiadada) es fanática de una historia que se llama "Soy hija de esta casa", el cual es un manhua chino, y la historia tocara ciertos temas de este, pero no lo pude encontrar en crossover, por lo que está en las historias normales.

La protagonista es un Oc, hace referencia a Soy hija de esta casa y a otra serie, pero eso saldrá hasta más adelante, para no hacer spoiler.

Maneje una personalidad que me pareció adecuada respecto a Todoroki, forzándolo un poco a enfrentar el pasado que tiene, igual batalló un poco al manejar Oc, por lo que si sienten que en algún momento se está convirtiendo en una Mary Sue, les pido que me lo digan.

La imagen que usó de portada es temporal, no eh tenido tiempo de buscar o hacer una imagen, por lo que no sé si está sujeta a derechos de autor, si alguien lo sabe puede decirme y enseguida la quitaré.

Creo que es todo por el momento, espero les haya gustado y me digan que les pareció.

Sin más por el momento, Juds fuera.


End file.
